His Music, Her Moves
by Carrie Watson
Summary: Read The Story Trailer.
1. Almost Late

His Music, Her Moves  
  
Prologue: Almost Late  
  
---  
  
In a beautiful room, on a canopy bed, clad with only black silk, there was a girl sleeping with her hair sprawled all over the pillow.  
  
*Beep Beep*  
  
She looked over at her alarm clock, and cursed. "Oh, shit its 9:00. And the train leaves at ten."  
  
('Girl in the Band' by: Haylie Duff starts playing)  
  
---  
  
Wake up in morning,  
  
Lookin' little ruff,  
  
---  
  
She rushes out of bed with her hair sticking up and looking pale with out her make-up on.  
  
---  
  
Today I don't know who I am,  
  
Today that's not enough,  
  
So I go up to the mirror strike another pose,  
  
---  
  
Puts clothes in front of her to wear, looking at a full-length mirror. She opted to wear, a red dress, (That covered every thing it was supposed to then stopped.) and red high heel boots.  
  
---  
  
Happy Sad Good Bad,  
  
With Every change of clothes,  
  
---  
  
Runs down stairs to see her father putting her trunk in the car. "Your brother already left, he said something about you being to slow and he'll met you on the train."  
  
---  
  
But everything I see is me,  
  
Yea me,  
  
I'm the girl in the band,  
  
The world looks good from where I stand,  
  
You hear me raise a hand,  
  
For the girl in the band  
  
---  
  
They got in the car and drove to the station. The young woman's dad shrunk her trunk to fit in her pocket. Then soon after gave her a cat with striking green eyes.  
  
---  
  
Let the party begin,  
  
I'm feeling good inside my skin,  
  
The world at my command,  
  
I'm the girl in the band,  
  
---  
  
"Now remember to..." her dad trailed off expecting her to answer. " Stay away from Griffindors, who are treacherous and evil." She replied unenthusiastically. "That's my girl. Now get on the train before you're late." He said, watching as she ran onto the platform.  
  
---  
  
Ain't no doubt about it,  
  
You can tell by the way I walk,  
  
Crusin' by head held high,  
  
I can talk the talk,  
  
---  
  
She looked around for her brother, but couldn't find him. So, she figured he was already on the train.  
  
---  
  
1 2 3 4 a ready or not,  
  
Got to put it on the line,  
  
Gotta show you what I got,  
  
---  
  
She put her, now enlarged trunk into her compartment, and started putting a cloak over her muggle clothes. She set off on the train to look for her brother.  
  
---  
  
And I know what you see is me,  
  
Yea me,  
  
I'm the girl in the band,  
  
The world looks good from where I stand,  
  
You hear me raise a hand,  
  
For the girl in the band,  
  
Let the party begin,  
  
I'm feeling good inside my skin,  
  
The world at my command,  
  
I'm the girl in the band,  
  
---  
  
She walked around the train looking for her brother, when she opened a compartment door she got a surprise. It was a bunch of Griffindors, but not just any Griffindors, no, it had to be: Potter and Black. Both being her top rival families.  
  
---  
  
Why oh why ain't I,  
  
I just want what's mine,  
  
Time its time its time,  
  
I just wanna sing my song,  
  
Hey you, get out your seat,  
  
Get over your self,  
  
Get on the beat,  
  
Hey you, get off of your cloud,  
  
Come down to earth get into the crowd,  
  
---  
  
She quickly shut the compartment door, and walked to another one down the hall. She opened the door to see her brother and his friends sitting down talking. She sat down in the corner waiting for the start of her Hogwarts adventure.  
  
---  
  
And I know what you see is me,  
  
I'm the girl in the band,  
  
The world looks good from where I stand,  
  
You hear me raise a hand,  
  
For the girl in the band,  
  
Let the party begin,  
  
I'm feeling good inside my skin,  
  
The world at my command,  
  
I'm the girl in the band,  
  
I'm the girl in the band,  
  
You hear me raise a hand 


	2. The Dancer Arrives

His Music, Her Moves  
  
Chapter 1: The Dancer Arrives  
  
---  
  
In the Hogwarts Express, a boy with messy black hair and chocolate brown eyes, named James Potter. Another boy with straight black hair held up into a low ponytail and cool blue eyes, named Sirius Black. And a pale boy with sandy blonde hair and warm gray eyes, named Remus Lupin. Were sitting on one side of the compartment, in the train that would take them to Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry, for their 7th year and last year.  
  
On the other side was a pretty girl with blood red hair and bottle green eyes, by the name of Lily Evans, also labeled as James' girlfriend. And to the right of her was a chubby boy with golden blonde hair and beady blue eyes, by the name of Peter Pettigrew.  
  
They were all locked in conversation when the compartment door slid open and relived an entrancing girl, with icy-cold gray eyes and dark black hair, and Lily could of sworn she saw faint streaks of pale blonde in it. She quickly closed the door and they heard the faint clicking of her boots as she walked away. 'Where have I seen those eyes before?' Lily pondered in her mind.  
  
Soon they all boarded off the train, ready to load into the horse drawn carriages. "I wonder what prank we could play on Snape and Malfoy this year?" James asked. 'That's it. I knew I saw those eyes before those are Malfoy's eyes. She must be his sister.' Lily thought. "Hey you guys." Lily called out to get everyone's attention. "Who does the girl on the train remind you of?" Lily asked. "Yea, I know she reminds me of Malfoy." Remus said and everyone agreed with him.  
  
"Hey if she's Malfoy's sister, we could use her to get to him." James said. "What do you mean?" Remus asked confused. "Well since I can't do it, for obvious reasons." James paused looking pointedly in Lily's direction. "Sirius can make her believe he loves her, then sleep with her, and finally break her little heart." James said, proud of his plan. "What do I get out of it?" Sirius asked suspiciously. "A night in bed with a entrancing beauty and 50 galleons." James said simply. "Deal." Sirius agreed. "But, under on condition." James added in. "What is it?" Sirius asked. "You cannot, I repeat, absolutely cannot fall in love with her. Because if you do you lose the bet and I get to tell her about the bet you placed on her." James warned. "Like I would fall in love with a Malfoy." Sirius said.  
  
All of the students sat at their respective house tables, and when the sorting was over Dumbledore stood up to make an announcement. "We have a new transfer student from France. By the name of Nikita Clairise Malfoy." The Great Hall doors opened up, and the Marauders saw the same girl they saw on the train. She sat onto the three-legged stool, as Prof. McGonagall put the sorting hat onto her head.  
  
'Hmmm, a Malfoy. I know the perfect place to put you.' The hat said in her head. Everybody expected her to be sorted into Slytherin, but got a surprise when the hat shouted, 'Griffindor'. McGonagall took the hat off Nikita's head, but Nikita didn't get up. She was in shock, her eyes were wide, and she had a shaky hand held to her mouth. She, after some time, walked slowly to her house table. Oblivious, that all eyes were on her, she looked over at her brother, Lucius Malfoy, a boy with cold hard gray eyes (That softened every time he looked at his sister.) and pale blonde hair, and mouthed 'I'm sorry.'  
  
She sat down, laid her head on the table, and started crying. "Oh, dear, Miss Evans may you please escort Miss Malfoy to the Griffindor Dormitories." Prof. Dumbledore said as Lily tried to take a hysterically crying Nikita to the Portrait Hole. "Oh gosh, please assist her Mister Black." McGonagall pleaded. But Sirius just made the commotion worse, because when he threw Nikita over his shoulders she started kicking and screaming so much that her brother came over, took her from Sirius, and put Nikita on his back. To which she stopped crying immediately. She sniffed and placed her head in the crook of Lucius' neck.  
  
"Well?" he snapped at Lily and Sirius, as he saw them just staring at him and his sister. "Don't I need to know where to put her." He walked off with Lily trying to catch up with him. Sirius just sat back down in his seat, not bothering to follow. "Well, lets start the feast shall we?" Dumbledore asked happily, as everyone just stared at him unbelievingly.  
  
Lucius stood in front of the Fat Lady portrait and said "Bravery" and she opened up, as Lucius walked trough with Nikita still on his back, who had fallen a sleep on the way there. "How do you know our password? Not even us perfects know tem, except our own." Lily asked suspiciously. "If you must know, it's my sister. She, a long with your friend Black, are the new Head Boy and Girl." Lucius said. He put his sister down on her canopy bead and drew the curtains, then he turned to Lily. "I'm going to say this now." He said. "And what's that?" Lily asked sneering. "Tell Black to keep his hands off my sister. And stop sneering it makes your face look ugly, oh sorry I forgot it always looks that way." He smirked as he left to go back to his own house tower.  
  
"Rise and Shine, wake up people." Was the voice the 7th year Slytherin boys heard first thing in the morning. They all drew their curtains to see Nikita standing at the door; clad in her black shoes, knee high socks, and her red and scarlet uniform. "What time is it?" Snape asked groggily. "its 6:00. Time to get up." She answered, as she stared jumping on her brother's bed. "Niki, we don't have to be at class until 8:00. And stop jumping, people can see your underwear." Lucius complained, pulling her down next to him. "So, you'll be early, we both know how long it takes you to get ready. And if you don't I'll tell the whole school you wet the bed until you were twelve. And you know I'll do it to." She threatened. "O.K. I'll get up." He finally gave in. "Thanks Lu." She teased. She made her way to the mirror, because she forgot to brush her hair, and laughed as he growled at the nickname.  
  
Niki was sitting in front of the mirror brushing her hair, over her shoulder. "147. 148. 149 .150. done." " You do that every morning?" Lucius asked, astonished and awed. "Yup, it builds my responsibility and makes my hair silky smooth." Niki said proudly. While Lucius wasn't looking she took his wand and stuck in her bun, on the to of her head, along with her own. "I'm leaving see you at breakfast." She said as she sped out, to the Great Hall.  
  
Niki entered the Great Hall and, reluctantly, walked over to her house table and sat where she thought no one would bother her. But she was wrong. Because Lily came over and started talking to her, "Hi, I'm Lily Evans and-" But she was cut of by a cold voice continuing. "And why should I care." "Fine." Lily huffed, as she walked back to her normal seat. Just then, Lucius stormed in and, surprisingly, walked over to the Griffindor house table. He stood behind Niki and took his wand out of her hair. "How many times to I have to tell you, my wand is not a hair accessory, it's a-" But was cut off by an annoyed voice. "Use for you studies. I know I know, I mean I have heard you say like 300 times. Always over and over and over..." She kept saying over and over, repeatedly, until Sirius cut her off.  
  
"Malfoy. You know you can't show your face at this table." Lucius opened his mouth to say something, but his sister beat him to it. "You know, no one complains when you bring those Hufflepuff Hoes to the table." Niki said, her anger getting the best of her. She also pointed to a Hufflepuff that was sitting on Sirius' lap, and said to her. "If you're so loyal why don't you stay at your own table, come on Lucius I'm sick and tired of staying at a table full of Mudbloods and self-centered pigs." She huffed out of the Great Hall, her hips swaying, and her brother trying to keep up with her anger filled strides.  
  
The Griffindors and Slytherins were going to their first class of the day, which was DADA. (Defense Against The Dark Arts) The new DADA teacher, they get one every year, was a familiar looking girl with warm blue eyes and pale blonde hair. She looked like she wasn't a day over twenty. "Hello class, my name is Prof.-" Then, suddenly, the door burst open, and the youngest Malfoy of her, huge, family, came rushing in.  
  
"You're late." Niki looked up and gasped out. "Claudia." "That's Prof. Malfoy now." Claudia chirped happily. "What in the hell are you doing here?!" Niki yelled. "What, are you not happy to see your own sister. Whom you haven't seen in three years." Claudia said it as a statement not a question. "Not in these circumstances, no." Niki explained. "Were learning about Werewolves today." Claudia explained. Niki smirked and looked over in Remus' direction. "Hmm, werewolves interesting." She said, looking as if a plan just formulated in her head. "Yea, so go sit down Clair." Claudia teased, smirking when Niki turned around and glared at Claudia. "How much times have I told you not to call me that." Niki snarled. "But it's your name." Claudia taunted her some more. Niki just glared, her icy glare, one last time and took her assigned seat next to Remus.  
  
Classes went by quickly, and uneventfully, and soon it was time for dinner. "I have an announcement to make. The new Quidditch Captains: Amos Driggory for Hufflepuff, Lucius Malfoy for Slytherin, James Potter for Griffindor, and Ray Chang for Ravenclaw." Dumbledore paused as everyone clapped and cheered. "Griffindor is also in need of a new Chaser. Tryouts will be held tomorrow. And Heads report to my office after dinner.  
  
After dinner, Niki and Sirius walked out the Great Hall together, on their way to Dumbledore's office. 'O.K. this is my chance.' Sirius said in his mind. "Hey Niki, I was wonder-." "No." She interrupted, turning around to face him. "My brother warned me about you, and how you use girls. Well let me tell you something, this one's not going to be so easy. So catch me...if you can" Niki challenged. "Oh, don't worry, I will." He whispered after her.  
  
"I called you two here to show you your new Head rooms." Dumbledore said, as they were walking, from his office, up to a portrait of Godric Griffindor. "Password." "Pasltounge." He opened up to show a beautiful common room decorated in the colors of gold and scarlet. It also had two staircases, leading to two rooms that had the initials, 'N.C.M.', on one and, 'S.O.B.', on the other. "And on another note, you both need to pick out a muggle class that every student is recurred to take." Dumbledore informed them, interrupting their exploration of the Common Room. "Dance/Chorus" they both said at the same time. "No Way, dancing is better than singing, because you get the action." Niki argued. "No, singing is better than twirling in circles." Sirius argued back.  
  
"Both" Dumbledore interrupted to stop another verbal duel. "Huh?" they both asked confused, as they turned their attention from each other to their, respectable, Headmaster. "You can have both. But you have to be the teachers of them." Dumbledore explained to them." "O.K., I guess." Niki said, still confused. "But what's the catch?" Sirius asked suspiciously. "I always knew you were smart Sirius." Dumbledore commended. At the right of him, he heard a cough that he swore sounded like 'Yea Right' "You have to each them together." Dumbledore said. "But I don't know how to dance/sing." They said together. "And I hate Niki, with a passion." Sirius added. "Well, for the first, you could teach each other. And for your problem, Mister Black, Niki is a nice girl, learn to love her." He said as he left a beaming Niki and a fuming Sirius. 


	3. Secrets Reveled

His Music, Her Moves  
  
Chapter 2: Secrets Reveled  
  
---  
  
The week went by very fast, and before everyone knew it was Thursday. They day of tryouts and their first dance class, ever in the history of Hogwarts. And after hearing from Sirius, that the Dance teacher was a human slave driver, most people were dreading it. All the Griffindors finished their breakfast and sulked to their dance class.  
  
"Now, this is not a 'come, sit on you arse, and pass.' Kind of class." Niki, or otherwise known as Sergeant Malfoy, said walking up and down, the rows, slapping her wand on her hand, like a whip. "You will do work and be graded for it." They were all situated in a room on the 4th floor, which was called The Room of Requirement. Which had changed into a dance studio.  
  
"First we will be learning how to do splits, for those who are not familiar with this, then know it is a muggle technique." She stopped in front of Sirius' desk, as soon as she heard him mumble, "Then how do you know it." "Oh it seems I just found a volunteer. Please come up Mister Black." She asked with sarcastic sweetness. "I don't feel like it." Sirius contradicted staying rooted in his seat. Niki sighed dramatically and said, "That's too bad, seeing the whole Griffindor team has to be at tryouts." She stared walking to the front of the room. "What do you mean?" Sirius questioned suspiciously. "Oh yea, I forgot to tell you. You cannot go to tryouts because; you have detention with me tonight. Oh, and stay after class." She smirked at him.  
  
~*~  
  
Before dinner, James went to the Quidditch field to see if everything was in order for the tryouts, when he saw some thing surprising. There was Niki flying on her new broom, The Nimbus, like a pro. And he could see that she was a Chaser, by the, red colored, quffle under her arm. Then saw her throw it into the to hoop with ease.  
  
James figured Niki must of spotted him because she started descending her broom and walking toward him. She shoved the ball at him and walked away to the Dormitories to put her broom in its proper place. James shook off his shock quickly, and started following Niki to her destination. Niki who had noticed him behind her, turned around and said, "What do you want Potter?" "I know we started off on the wrong foot and I was wonder-." But she interrupted him. "Point. Potter." She demanded. "Will you be the new Chaser for the Quidditch Team? Please." He said, giving her his famous puppy dog eyes, which no woman was able to resist. Except one. "Hmm, let me think." Niki said in mock thought. "No." she said firmly as she walked to the Great Hall, after stopping at the Dormitories.  
  
Everyone, especially Lily, was surprised to see Niki coming into the Great Hall, with a begging James behind her. "Please." James asked again. "No. No. No!" She yelled, gaining the attention of the whole Great Hall. Then James did the unthinkable, he got on his knees in front of her, took her hands in his, and begged, "Please I need you. I don't have a chance without you." He then looked up into Niki's, widened, eyes hopefully. "Fine. Only if you stop bugging me." She finally gave in. "Yes!" He yelled, as he ran up to Dumbledore like a madman. He told Dumbledore something and went back to his normal seat.  
  
"As heard from James Potter, and I quote, 'There is no need for tryouts because I have found a perfect, smart, fast, and beautiful new Chaser. By the name of Niki Malfoy." Dumbledore announced. Niki suddenly became interested with her food as everyone started talking, no gossiping, about her. She could not wait for dinner to finish. But then she remembered she had to issue Sirius' detention, and make sure he stayed there. 'This is the worse day ever.'  
  
~*~  
  
Niki caught Sirius' trying to avoid her punishment, in the Head Common Room. "Going somewhere?" Niki asked sitting on a couch, filing her long, blood red, fingernails. "You wouldn't be trying to skip my dentition now would you." Niki said sweetly. "Nope. Just looking for you." Sirius answered, Swallow a lump that had formed in his throat. "Good. Now sit down." She ordered, pointing to a desk in the corner. "Why? Aren't I gong to scrub toilets, or some shit like that?" Sirius asked confused. She just smiled wickedly at him and said. "No, I figured you're used to that by now. So, you will write, until I say stop, 'I Will Respect My Teachers.' And just incase I put a spell on the quill. So, you can't stop writing until my voice says stop."  
  
About 2 hours later, Sirius was being tired and turned to Niki, to ask her if he could stop. But, he was surprised, not to mention frightened, to see her sleeping on the couch. 'I don not want to be waiting all night. Hold on, I have an idea.' Sirius thought as he held out his free hand, and said, "Adico Niki Malfoy." She still was locked into her deep slumber, as she flew up from the couch and into Sirius's arms, or arm. He started tickling her mercilessly, and watched as she wiggled to get out of his tight grasp. "Stop, Stop." she yelled, in her sleep breaking the spell, which she had placed on the quill Sirius had been using to write with. He shook out his hand and saw Niki lying on the floor, who had fallen back asleep like nothing happened. 'Yea, sure I don't like her. But I'm not that cruel to make her sleep on the floor.' Sirius thought, as he picked Niki up and put her back on the couch. 'I said I wouldn't make her sleep on the floor, I never said anything about the couch.' Which was Sirius' last thought before he headed off to his own room for bed.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning Niki woke up felling very uncomfortable. She groaned as she realized she had been sleeping on the couch. Niki looked upon the clock and saw that it was 6:00. She yawned as she, reluctantly, got ready for Quidditch practice. She laughed at the memory of when James had set the time for practice.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"O.K. Team be up by 4:00 for practice." James said cheerfully. All the other team members, who were used to James' early practices, just muttered under their breaths. But Niki was a different story. She waked up to James, and was about to open her mouth to say something. But James interjected, "It's the rules everyone has to follow them." But he wasn't so strict when he saw Niki glaring at him with her icy cold gray eyes. And for the first time in James Potter's life, he was afraid of a girl, who wasn't Lily. "O.K. 6:30." He sighed as the rest of the Team cheered. A handsome boy named Alexander Wood came up to Niki and said, "You are my new hero." And for the first time ever at Hogwarts, she smiled, not smirked, smiled.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Niki was putting her waist length hair into a ponytail that reached the small of her back, when she saw her bright-eyed, black skinned kitten walk up to her. "No one is here you can change back, Sakura." Just then, the cat switched forms, changing into a girl with short amber colored hair and amethyst eyes.  
  
"I need to stretch. Man being a cat has its ups, but I have so much hair balls in my mouth I don't even want to talk about." The girl named Sakura Malfoy, complained. She looked like she was about nineteen years old, and had on lavender colored shirt and lavender colored socks that came up to her knees. She also had on a black shoes and skirt. "Oh my god, is my dear sister not liking her glamorous life as a cat." Niki snickered, taking her broom form out of her trunk, wearing, tight, black capris and a short-sleeved shirt that reached down, just a little below her waist. She also had on her white tennis shoes.  
  
"Going somewhere. Out to meet a boy perhaps." Sakura said. "Nope. And I never will, again. Not after what happened after the last time I trusted one." Niki said not wanting to dwell on her sad past. "But you're going to have to trust them sometime, if you are going to make a heir to become the next Dream Master or Mistress." Sakura pointed out. "That's not a problem, my powers have not even awakened yet. So, one of the other six might have the power. What's the chance that Mother picked me, the youngest, out of the nine of us not including Lu, to get her powers." Niki questioned doubtfully. "Because the last candidates are me, you, Naomi, and Nicole. The rest are too old. And besides Mom gave you the Dream Key." Sakura persisted, pointing to Niki's necklace.  
  
"You know, I bet me, out of the eight of us, is the last person Claudia would want to get the powers. She wanted to get them for herself. But now she wants Nicole to get them." Niki pout, referring to her eldest sister, Claudia. "Yea, enough about that. I want to go with you, cause' Claudia said that Black is cute and I want to see." Sakura said, getting the glazed over look she got every time she thought about cute boys. "He's not that cute." Niki denied. "Not that cute! You are in denial. I saw his brother, Adrian, OMG he is so hot. And plus Sirius is older than him."  
  
"Whatever, you can come just don't cause trouble." Niki agreed, sitting upon her broom as if it were a chair, with her hands on either side of her. After making sure Sakura was situated safely on her head, she took out through the window. Niki saw she was early and sat on the bleachers, stroking Sakura, who had taken refuge into Niki's lap.  
  
"I told you she would be late." Niki heard Sirius say from down below. Where she was, she could see them but they could not see her. "Why you put that loud mouth on the team anyway. As she has demonstrated many times, she's a spoiled brat." Sirius continued, oblivious to the fact Niki was hearing his every word. "Why don't you come say that to my face Black!" Niki yelled, her pride clouding her judgment. "I see you brought your little kitty, Clair." Sirius said taunting her. "I'll show you little kitty." Niki grumbled grabbing her broom from out of the corner, flinging Sakura off her lap in the process.  
  
Niki climbed over her, now sitting with the broom in between her legs. As Sakura sat back down on top of her head. She flew down to where Sirius was, at break neck speed. Then she whispered to Sakura to changed forms, who still had that glazed over look in her eyes even in cat form. Sakura then jumped off the broom while transforming, and the boys looked on as a nineteen year old girl stood in front of them, looking at Sirius just the rest of the female population of Hogwarts.  
  
Niki did admit to herself, but not for a long time, that he was attractive. However, did not throw herself at him just like the rest of the female population in Hogwarts. She smacked Sakura on the back of her head, and Sakura yelled out at her "Why did you do that for." "Do you know who that is?" Niki asked sweetly. Sakura shook her head indicating she did not know. "That's Sirius Black." Niki answered. "That's, oh, OH." Sakura said final realizing whom the cute boy was. "All I have to say is that Claudia was right about him, no denying it little sis." Sakura said, regretting the name she called her youngest sister.  
  
"How much times have I told you not to call me little sister, little anything. You got it!" Niki screeched, making everyone (Except Sakura) cringe. "You think you would get used to it, you have 6 other sisters calling you by that name." Sakura pointed out. "Don't forget the two extra annoying brothers." Niki added. "So out of the ten of us, you get it the worst." Sakura said, "That's about right, yea." Niki answered. "I know that you have practice but I just have to say this, did you know that Niki is just like her Muggle mother." Sakura said before clapping her hand over her mouth and looking into Niki's face, which was marked with betrayal.  
  
"How could you. Tell the whole world why don't you, that I'm really a half- blood witch that came from a pureblooded family. No, if I don't tell them your big mouth will." Niki screamed out, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. But she wouldn't cry of them, especially Black. It would give him more of an excuse to taunt her. So she ran, all they way to her room, and cried.  
  
"Well that was the most dramatical practice we ever had." James said shocked about the big secret that Niki was hiding. "You can say that again." Sirius agreed nodding. 'This is perfect.' Sirius thought. 'Now I got some dirt on her. And I'll use it to my advantage.' 


End file.
